Problem: $ {4\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & -1 & 1 \\ 1 & 2 & 3 \end{array} \right]=}$
Solution: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}4\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} & {-1} & {1} \\ {1} & {2} & {3} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 4\cdot{0} & 4\cdot{-1} & 4\cdot{1} \\ 4\cdot{1} & 4\cdot{2} & 4\cdot{3} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {0} & {-4} & {4} \\ {4} & {8} & {12} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary $ {4\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & -1 & 1 \\ 1 & 2 & 3 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} 0 & -4 & 4\\ 4 & 8 & 12 \end{array} \right]}$